The present invention relates to a noise silencer adapted to be stuffed in a joint gap formed in an elevated highway in a transverse direction so as to prevent the noise on the highway from leaking downwardly through the joint to the underside thereof.
It is customary to provide noise absorbing walls at both sides of elevated and unelevated highways in order to keep neighboring residents free from the noise. But only the provision of such side walls cannot provide a satisfactory noise prevention measure especially if the highway is of an elevated type, because the noise can also leak out through transverse joint gaps formed through the bed of the road at given intervals so as to offset expansion and shrinkage of the roadway resulting from temperature fluctuation. Thus, the noise produced by the automobiles running on the highway, especially the impact noise produced when they run over metal joints provided to bridge the joint gaps, may leak downwardly through the gaps, reaching people living near the highway. This will invite complaints from them.
No effective measures have been developed to keep the noise from leaking through the joint gaps formed in the highway bed without impairing their inherent function.